Adventures In The Sky & Below
by ZeroIndex
Summary: Youmu fly's to the Hakurei shrine to see how the preparations are going for the upcoming festival, but accidentally fly's into a new unknown world. How will Youmu react and deal with her new life, and will she ever be able to get back to Gensokyo again? Find Out!
1. A New World In The Sky

HEY GUYS! Well this is my very first fanfic of Touhou, and The Legend of Zelda – Skyward Sword. I hope you enjoy the story~

Also as I go through I might consider to put in some Link and Youmu romance into it. =D (Not a lot but very tiny bits).

**Adventures In The Sky & Below**

**Chapter One ~ A New World In The Sky**

Gensokyo!

A world sealed from the outside world

A world where fairies, gods, humans and yokai etc coexist

A fantasy land filled with many illusions

**Gensokyo: Hakugyokurou**

It was a bright, sunny day in Hakugyokurou. Countless of beautiful cherry trees were blooming, it was such a sight to see. In the Kitchen was a certain short, sliver haired girl. She wore a black, hair band, and green clothes. On her back was a long samurai sword, sheathed in black. A shorter samurai sword, tinted across her back, also sheathed in black. Beside her was a white, floating, half phantom.

The sliver haired girl was holding a sharp, long knife. She seemed to be cutting some vegetables at a fast pace. Once all the vegetables were cut, she poured it into a sliver pot, which was filled with boiling hot water.

A familiar voice shouted, which came from a room near by.

"Youmu!" The voiced called "Is it ready yet?".

"Just one more minute Lady Yuyuko.". Youmu responded, by with a gentle voice.

Youmu Konpaku threw the large fish up into the air, and quickly grabbed the two knifes, each in one hand. She skinned and sliced through the fish, faster than the eye could see. Dropping the knifes, she grabbed the long plate, placing it where the fish landed.

Pouring out the boiling water into the sink, she placed the vegetables into a red and black large bowl. She carried all of the food, with two hands with amazing strength and balance. Opening the sliding doors, Youmu entered into the living room, placing the food down onto the brown table.

Beside Youmu was a beautiful woman. She had short, wavy, pink hair. She wore a light blue, and white kimnono, a blue mop cape, on front was a white triangular shape, with a red ghost insignia.

"Just as promised!". Yuyuko cheerfully comments. "Let's eat!" Yuyuko replies joyfully, while eating everything in sight.

After all the food was devoured into Yuyuko's abyss of no return. Youmu picked up the dishes from the table, and walked over into the other room. Rose the sink with hot water, and began washing the dishes, and the mess she made.

After the dishes were cleaned, Youmu started on her daily chores, cleaning the halls, and rooms, sweeping the leaves, finally gardening. Once her chores were done, Youmu made Yuyuko a cup of tea, also some dango's.

Out in the garden, Youmu patience her sword techniques, while Yuyuko watched, and looked at the fantastic scenery. When Youmu training was finish, she decided to fly down to the Hakurei Shrine, to see how the festival perpetrations are going.

**Gensokyo: Hakurei Shrine**

Down in the Hakurei Shrine, was a red and white shrine maiden. The miko wore a large red bow, had long black hair, and red eyes. Sitting on the Shrine's, brown poach was a small yokai oni. She had two long, brown horns sticking out of her head, long ginger hair which was tied to a silver chain, with a blue cube on the end. She wore white and purple clothes. She also had chain on both wrist that were hanging on a red pyramid, and a yellow sphere. Round her waist was a belt.

"Suika!". The miko shouted with an annoyed face. "Are you going to help or what?". The miko raged, putting her hand on her forehead.

"I am helping Reimu". Suika cheerfully responded. "Helping you with how much sake you have.".

"Oh really...". Reimu said unhappily, with one eye twitching. "Because it seems that you're just drinking it all!". Reimu shouts, hitting Suika on the head with her gohei.

Suika grabs her head in pain, rolling left and right on the poach, with two tear drops coming out of her eyes.

"Ow ow ow...". Suika painfully says, while rubbing her head. "I'm sorry... I will help properly, just don't hit me again..."

Reimu puts both of her hands on her waist, and sighs.

"If I knew this was going to happen, then I wouldn't of asked for your help...". Reimu says regrettably placing her hand on her head.

Some footsteps could be heard coming up the shrine. Reimu hoping it would be some paying visitors, I mean some prayers. It was two girls, one with light blue hair, and eyes. She wore a blue dress with lots of pockets. On her back was a big green backpack, with a golden key on the strap in front of her. She also wore a green hair, and Wellington boots.

The other girl had short, pure black hair, and red eyes. She wore a white blouse, with brown leaf-print sides. A black skirt, and a red hat.

Reimu then showed a gloomed face, looking both at the girls that were standing next to the long, red torii gate.

"Oh... Its just Aya and Nitori...". Reimu said gloomily

Aya and Nitori ignoring the comment, walked further into the shrine area.

"So hows the festival perpetrations going?". Aya smiled, waiting to hear the news.

"Oho...". Reimu curiously replied. "What got you so hype up for the festival?".

"Nothing in particular". Aya responded. "Just to keep the residents of Gensokyo up to date with the perpetrations.".

Reimu signed and took a small breath "Well if you must kno-".

Reimu was then suddenly interrupted by Nitori.

"Watch out!". Nitori shouted

Pushing Reimu out of the way from a mysterious blue haired figure behind some bushes.

"Darn I missed!". The unknown figure uttered.

Reimu quickly got back up, and grabbed the blue haired girl by her collar. Pulling her come to Reimu's face.

"Hey kid...". Reimu calmly said. "Go play your stupid games else where!" Reimu roared angrily, which could even be heard by the lunarians from the moon.

Meanwhile... Somewhere on the moon.

"Hey Yorihime, did you hear that?". Toyohime curiously said.

"Yes.". Yorihime replied. "It must be a sign of war! We must be ready.".

Back in Gensokyo, Youmu kept flying through the sky, in very thick clouds.

"I better go higher, I can't see in these thick clouds.". Youmu said to herself.

Youmu kept going higher into the clouds, it seemed like it was endless. It felt like she was flying for hours.

"Is there no end to this?". Youmu uttered, irritatingly.

She was too far in to find her way back out of the thick clouds, and was losing hope. She then saw a light shining through the clouds, and increased her speed. Blasting through the clouds, high in the air. To her amazement, she saw a floating island just sitting on the clouds, but it was cut short as she then started to fall back down.

"W-What?!". Youmu said panicking. "I'm falling, but how?!".

Youmu's heart was racing faster and faster, she closed her eyes and waited for impact through the clouds, and onto the surface.

"I'm sorry lady Yuyuko.". Youmu softy spoke in a sad tone.

To her surprise she stopped falling, and felt two warm arms holding her. Youmu began to open her eyes, and saw a young dark, blonde boy, with blue eyes. He wore a yellowish shirt, with long selves, with blue patterns near the collar, On the end of his selves, and on the bottom of his t-shirt. On the waist was rather a large, red fabric with a emblem in the middle, a green belt tied round his waist to keep it in place. A dark, brown strap was attached to the red fabric, and went over his right shoulder. The boy wore green pants, which was tugged in his brown boots.

"Are you alright miss?". The boy blonde asked, worried.

"Who... Are.. you?". Youmu asked before she passed out.

**CHAPTER ONE_A New World In The Sky_END**

Finally that's chapter one finish, how will Youmu react with the characters, and deal with her new temp life in another world? Find out next time, in

Chapter 2_The World Below The Sky


	2. Loftwing Incident

Hey hey! Welcome back to my fanfic of Touhou and LoZ Skyward Sword. We will finally be going below the new world with Link and Youmu. Also a new character may appear in the world above the surface. =D

**Chapter 2_Loftwing Incident**

Youmu instantly woke up lying on a bed near the window. On the side of the room, were book shelf's, draws, and a desk. On the floor was a red carpet, with many beautiful patterns going round it. She found her surroundings unfamiliar. She then noticed a boy sitting on a brown chair, snoozing off near her. It then came back to her. She remembered flying through the sky, and then losing the ability to fly. She quickly, and quietly took out her spell cards, only to see all of them completely blank.

"What could possibly be happening?". Youmu said, very confused.

The boy began to wake up, to only see the girl awake with a sadden expression on her face.

"Are you alright?". The blonde boy curiously asked.

Youmu quickly rubbed her eyes, and washed the sad expression on her face away. She gave a smile, and stared into his azure eyes.

"Ah... I'm very sorry to have worried you.". Youmu said.

"Oh no. There's no need to apologize." The boy uttered. "I'm just happy to see you're alright. By the way my name is Link, and you?".

"I am Youmu, Youmu Konpaku. Its a pleasure to meet you Link.". Youmu soft spoke. "Do you know where I am?". Youmu wondered.

"Yes.". Link replied smiling. "You're in a floating Island called, Skyloft.". Link happily said.

"A floating island?". Youmu responded, confused.

"I don't know much of its history.". Link responded. "But its said Hylia gathered the surviving Hylians on a small outcropping of land, and sent them along with the Triforce skyward to protect them, and the scared relic from demonic hordes that had overrun the world below the sky.".

"I see...". Youmu quietly spoke.

Youmu concluded that she was no longer in Gensokyo, or the outside world. Part of this worlds history is completely different from Gensokyo, and the outside world. Though its hard to believe that the entire surface below the sky has been overtaken by demonic monsters.

A strange creature, with purple, and white feathers, a long, and big, yellow beak. With golden eyes, then poped its head through the window. It had catch Link off guard, causing him to fall off his chair, banging his head. Youmu made a little chuckle, and looked at the big bird with amazement. The bird spatted out a letter, hitting Link's head, then quickly poped back out. Few of its feather then flew into Link's Room.

Link Lifted himself up, rubbing his head, and looking at the white letter.

"Its a letter from Zelda.". Link soft spoke.

"Zelda?". Youmu asked? "Also what was that creature?".

"Yeah a childhood friend of mine." Link cheerfully replied to Youmu. "Also those creatures are called Loftwings.".

"T-They look really cute...". Youmu said blushing a bit.

Link laughed and smiled at the comment Youmu had made.

"I forgot to mention my friend made some clothes for you. It matches your style with some Skyloft design to it". Link joyfully said. "Once you're done changing, let's get some fresh air.".

Link left the room to wait for Youmu to change her clothes. A few minutes later, Youmu came out of the room. wearing her newly made clothes. It was a long green dress, with white, long sleeves, and white patterns that resembled ghost. Bottom of her dress were white, triangular shapes, going round her dress. In the middle resembled the Triforce, with long white wings, on both sides. Round her waist, were a brown belt, where she could carry her two samurai swords.

"H-How do I look...?". Youmu nervously said.

"I think you look really beautiful.". Link replied smiling.

Youmu face turned bright red, she couldn't even uttered a word from her mouth.

"Are you alright?". Link said worriedly "You face is bright red.".

"N-No I'm fine...". Youmu soft spoke.

"Hey!". A mysterious figure shouted. "Morning Link, and...".

"Youmu, Youmu Konpaku.". Youmu replied.

"So did you two know that today is the Wing Ceremony. Are you both ready?".

"I'm not sure...". Link said.

"Wing Ceremony?". Youmu replied to the man.

"Yeah." The man commented "The Wing Ceremony is a annual event held on Skyloft for students enrolled in the Knight Academy. That consists of a competition and a formal ceremony, with reenacting the roles of the Goddess Hylia and her chosen hero.".

Youmu began to take a little interest in this event, though she wondered what the winner would receive.

"What does the winner receive?". Youmu said, very Inquisitive.

"Well the winner actually just takes place in the ceremony, with Zelda who will play the role as goddess Hylia. The winner will take the role of Hylia chosen hero.". The man proudly commented.

"Well all I'm saying is that everyone is out is practicing at the plaza.". The man happily said. "Though Link you seem pretty chilled about it.".

"Not really, I'm pretty nervous.". Link nervously said.

"Well your Crimson Loftwing, is something special alright.". The man said, praising Link's bird. "You shouldn't have anything to worry about.".

Hearing this, it cheered Link up a little, and made him somewhat more confident about the event. Though he made sure not to be over confident about it. It usually leads to bad things.

"Thanks Pipit." Link said smiling. "You gave me a little bit more confidence in the event.".

"Glad I helped Link.". Pipit joyfully spoke. "My bird won the last ceremony, but I don't think he could beat yours.".

"Though the speed of the bird, depends on the skills of the rider.". Pipit proudly said. "If you need any help, come see the expert, Pipit.". Pipit gave a big grin, with a thumbs up.

Link gave his thanks once more, and Youmu bowed to Pipit in thanks for the information given. Youmu then began to think and worry about lady Yuyuko back in Gensokyo. Wondering how she's doing without her.

Link and Youmu walked down the hall, towards the door to the outside. Outside they heard a young man's voice, which sounded awfully familiar to Link.

"Hey!". The man shouted out. "Link up here!".

Both Link and Youmu looked upwards, and saw a man, with long, dark, brown hair. He wore a multicoloured clothing. The man was standing on top of the roof, shouting down at both Link and Youmu.

"Today is finally the Wing Ceremony!". The man shouted happily. "Come up here, let's have a chat. Your friend is also welcome.".

Link and Youmu looked around for a way to get up onto the roof's building. They saw two wooden, boxes stacked up on each other, next to a rather big, and tall rock. Link dashed, and quickly grabbed the second box, and began to pull himself up. He kneel down, and put his arm towards Youmu.

Youmu jumped onto the rock without any trouble, and looked at Link smiling. Link was surprised by this. Youmu helped Link up, and took hold of him. She then ran and jumped all the way to the man on the roof, who looked very amazed and gave some claps.

"That was amazing.". Both Link and the man beside him said excited. "Where did you learn how to jump like that.".

"Some very intense training.". Youmu responded smiling from the praise.

"Well what you did was truly amazing.". The man said, parsing her some more. "Anyways what are you two up to? You on a date Link?".

Youmu and Link instantly blushed looking at each other, and turned away from each other embarrass. The man simply laughed, at the events taking place.

"No its not anything like that!". Both Link and Youmu both shouted embarrass.

"We were on our way to meet Zelda.".

The man then stopped laughing, but still had some giggle here and there.

"Ah so Zelda is waiting for you, I see.". The man said surprised. "Well good timing my boy.".

Link looked confused at what he meant by good timing.

"The headmaster Gaepora, has a pet named Mia." The man explained. "You see... She has ran off again".

Link looked worried, and decided to help him out.

"There's no need to say any more.". Link replied. "I will help you get her.".

"Though where is the pet?". Youmu asked, wondering.

"She's over in the other side of the building." The man replied to Youmu. "Sorry I had to bother you two with this task.".

"Don't worry about it." Youmu replied smiling. "It won't take less then a minute.".

Youmu ran, and jumped onto the second part of the roof, which was a wider area, then the last. It was filled with lush of green grass. She speeded to the third highest roof, and jumped onto it. She saw a white and brown furred cat. Looking at it she instantly picked it up, and hugging it. Falling in love with it.

Soon after, she came jumping back down, and handing the man the cat.

"Thank you so much Youmu.". The man cheerfully commented "Also tell the headmaster, we found his pet.".

"No problem.". Youmu soft replied

"Also don't worry we will.". Link replied to the man.

Youmu and Link began to run up to where Zelda, and her father were located. Their crossed a short bridge which seemed to be apart of the island itself. They ran up to some wooden stairway connecting it to the island above. As both Youmu and Link reached the top. They were met with ruins of pillars, and statues that resembled Loftwing's near the entrance.

Walking inside, they saw a blonde haired girl facing, a very tall statue. It had wings, and was holding a harp. On the grass were more statues of Loftwings, and broken pillars. Beautiful music was being played, by a golden harp. Link and Youmu stood there a moment, enjoying the music being played, then began to walk up to the girl.

She instantly turned around after hearing some footsteps.

"Hey!". She yelled smiling at the two. "Good morning Link. I'm glad to see you friend is alright.".

She looked as beautiful as lady Yuyuko. She had long, Shining, blonde hair, and blue eyes. Wore a long pink dress, with long pink sleeves. On her shoulders was a short, white fabric. Around the collar was a golden, circular shape. On her chest was a blue crystal, with golden shapes round it. Round her waist was a brown belt, attached to it, was a long blue fabric with a emblem engrave on it. Coming down hear waist, were golden, circular shapes. She wore brown boots, and brownish pants.

Youmu comforted the pretty girl, and spoke some words.

"I am eternally grateful for the clothes you made for me, and the kindness you and Link have given me". Kneeling down, while holding the girls hand.

Both Link and the girl smiled.

"You're very welcome.". The blonde girl softy said with grace. "Also where are my manners? I'm Zelda.".

"I'm Youmu, Youmu Konpaku." Youmu replied back, stand up again, smiling.

"Its a great pleasure to meet you, Youmu.". Zelda responded back, holding a thumbs up while grinning. "You're welcome to stay in Skyloft as long as you like.".

"Thank you very much.". Yomu joyfully commented.

Zelda walked further towards the statue, and instantly turned back to Youmu and Link. Smiling once again.

"Look at these clothes.". Zelda jumped happily at the two. "They're mine to use today for the ceremony, playing as the role as goddess Hylia.".

"They look really good on you.". Link cheerfully responded.

"I agree with Link, they look quite nice on you." Youmu commented aswell.

Zelda ran up to them both, and hugged them tightly.

"Thank you so much you two.". Zelda delightfully answered. "I think I will make a fine goddess. I wanted you two to see me like this first.".

As Zelda stopped hugging Link and Youmu, another voice could be heard coming from the entrance.

"So there you are Zelda, you ready for the ceremony?". Anonymous voice commented.

Zelda looked towards the man, staring him in the eyes.

"Hello father.". Zelda waved to her dad.

The man walked closer towards the three.

"So you're here too Link, with a new friend aswell. Fantastic!". The man said praising the both.

He wore long, orange, and white clothes, with two big, white, and brown shoulder pads. Had a long red scarf, decorated with golden patterns. A dark, brown fabric round his waist, which had a emblem on it. He had grey hair, and facial hair, and dark, brown eyes. He wore dark, brown sandals. Keeping the shoulder pads together, was a golden, shape thing.

"Its good to see you two young kids up so early for the event.". The man cheerfully commented. "No doubt it has got you two very excited no?".

Link noded his head, while Youmu shook her head, towards the old man.

"Ah I see. Well its indeed a shame you won't be entering.". The man said disappointed. "Link. If you win, you will take part in the ceremony with Zelda, so give it your all.".

"I will be cheering you on from the sidelines.". Youmu replied to Link.

Though Zelda had a sadden look in her eyes, that Youmu instantly noticed. Wondering what could be wrong, or what is really worrying her.

"Father about that...". Zelda said with a sad tone.

"There you are!".

Youmu reconsigned that voice from anywhere, Link, Zelda, Zelda's Father and Youmu instantly turned round. It was no doubt, it was that certain person. It was none other then the miko herself. It was Reimu Hakurei walking towards Youmu. Reimu looked at Youmu's new clothes looking up and down her dress.

"R-Reimu?". Youmu said in tears of joy. "How did you get here?". Youmu curiously asked.

Reimu sighed, and put her arms on her waist.

"I will tell you everything in private.". Reimu calmly uttered to Youmu

Youmu then told her new friends, that she would explain everything once she's done talking to her old friend in private. Walking out of ruins they stopped at the wooden stairway. Youmu faced Reimu in the eyes, and had a few questions to ask.

"How did you know where I was?". Youmu once again curiously asked.

"My intuition. Its never wrong.". Reimu replied proudly. "You have been gone for hours, Yuyuko started to worry what could've happened to you.".

"I see. I was going to your shrine, but go stuck in some thick clouds.". Youmu sadly responded. "I kept going up and lost my ability to fly, and all of my spell cards are blank.".

"Same thing happened here.". Reimu said annoyed. "Once I entered I lost my ability to fly, and all of my spell cards are blank.".

"What could possibly be happening?". Youmu asked.

"I have no idea, but we got to find a way back.". Reimu said irritated. "Once I was coming up, I felt your strong presence, the clouds beneath me started to disappear, so I had to speed things up.".

"The clouds started to disappear?!". Youmu shouted.

Reimu didn't want to admit it, but it was the truth, that could have been they one way ticket home from Skyloft.

"Don't worry.". Reimu spoke. "We will find another way out.".

A certain blonde haired girl was behind them listening to the whole conversation they just had, grabbed the two girls tightly.

"So you two are from a different world?". Zelda said excited. "How cool!".

Reimu jumped back, while Youmu just stood there smiling.

"You heard everything?!". Reimu said in shock.

"Everysingle detail.". Zelda said while smiling.

Reimu placed her hands on her forehead, telling herself what she had just done. While Zelda was laughing, and Youmu just still stood there smiling and chuckling a little. Link then came out of the ruins, to meet with the others and Youmu's old friend.

Zelda quickly remembered, she dragged Link by the arm, and pulled him to the wooden edge. While Reimu and Youmu and Zelda's dad followed behind.

"Alright Link, time to jump off the edge and call your Loftwing.". Zelda said seriously. "Its almost time for the ceremony.".

Reimu had no idea what they were talking about, so Youmu started to explain what a Loftwing is from her knowledge, and the Wing ceremony. While Zelda's dad filled in some details Youmu might have missed.

"W-Wait! I can't sense my Loftwing.". Link said desperately.

"You're just trying to escape from practice, your not fooling me.". Zelda said while grinning. "Off you go!".

"Ahhhh!". Link screamed while falling.

"Link call your Loftwing!". Zelda shouted from above.

Link tried calling his Loftwing, but nothing came, he looked left and right, and saw his Loftwing no where in sight. Reimu, Youmu and Zelda's father moved closer in.

"He looks like his in trouble.". Reimu worriedly said. "If only I could fly.".

Zelda looked equally as worried as the rest of the group.

"Some is very wrong.". Zelda said worried.

Zelda jumped from the edge, both Reimu and Youmu shouted to wait, but it was far too late. Zelda moved her hand to her mouth, and whistle as hard as she could. Her Loftwing came flying down and catch Zelda, she then went after Link and grabbed ahold of him. Pulling him back up to the island.

"Are you two alright?". Youmu asked.

"Yes." Zelda replied back.

Zelda then turned to her Loftwing asking if its alright.

"This is very strange." Zelda's father uttered. "What could've possibly happened to your Loftwing Link?".

"Seems like we have a incident on our hands.". Reimu thoughtfully said.

"Yes.". Gaepora agreed with the young maiden. "A Loftwing to ignore its Master's call is unheard of.".

**CHAPTER 2_Loftwing Incident_END**

Jeez Talk about a long chapter, longest chapter I had ever done. I was originally going to end this chapter once Link, Youmu, Zelda, Groose and Reimu got to the surface below the Sky. Though that would of taken too long. : S Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter as its time for me to get some sleep! : B


	3. Encounter The Bully

Welcome back to chapter three! Where we shall continue where we left off. ENJOY!

**Chapter 3_Encounter The Bully**

Zelda apologized to Link for not believing him before, and asked Youmu, and Reimu a favour to help Link look for his Loftwing, before the Wing Ceremony starts. A loud, noise then could be heard coming from the academy. It was a large, golden bell, ringing forward and backwards.

Reimu snatched her head, and let out a sigh.

"Well since I have nothing else to do.". Reimu tiredly said. "I guess I can give out a helping hand.".

Though Youmu thought where the bird could be, and who would of stolen it in the first place. Though Link had a pretty good idea who it might have been. Before Reimu, Link, and Youmu were about to run off, Gaepora quickly called out to them.

"Its best you go to Instructor Horwell first.". Gaepora commented. "Explain the situation to him, and see if his willing to delay the race, giving you time to look for the Loftwing.".

Though Zelda interrupted, and explained that her father is the headmaster, and Horwell would just come to him to talk about it. She made a very good point, changing her fathers mind to explain the situation to Horwell himself. Gaepora instructed Link to ask Horwell to see him, in his quarters.

"Right.". Link, Youmu and Reimu shouted, running off to find Horwell.

While walking pass the Academy, and crossing a few wooden bridges, connecting the islands together. There were many amazing buildings, and a clean blue steam running down near them, and under the bridges. Link then asked Reimu a few questions regarding where they come from, and what's it like.

"Both me and Youmu come from a land called Gensokyo.". Reimu replied to the boy. "Its a world sealed off from the outside world.".

"Outside world?". Link said confused.

Reimu noded at the young blonde boy, and explained much further into detail.

"Due to constant wars between humans and yokai, and humans scientific advances.". Reimu knowledgeably uttered. "It was sealed away from human civilisation, with only a few humans living there. Coexisting in peace with yokai.".

Reimu then asked Link some questions about, the world below this sky. Link made a sad expression, explaining that he has never been on the surface, giving reason as to why. Hearing them Reimu was shocked, that the surface was overtaken by demonic monsters causing mass havoc, but were sealed away again.

The three heard a group of three boys, one was sitting on the ground, while the other two were massaging him. Talking about a certain Loftwing, and how it was a pain.

"Groose!". Link roared.

Groose was a muscular man, with red, orange-ish hair, and bright, yellow eyes. He wore a dark, blue shirt with a large, green hood. A black belt was tied round his waist. He wore bright, brown pants, with dark, brown boots, and dark, brown gloves.

The three immediately turned round, to see three angry kids. Shock to see they were found out. Groose tried making up some phony excuse to try and get out of the mess he made. Though he wasn't fooling anyone.

"Spill it.". Reimu said in a cold tone. "Where is Link's Crimson Loftwing".

Groose was somewhat frighten by the girl, in the red, and white outfit. Though he kept his cool, and walked round them.

"I have no idea what you're taking about.". Groose calmly spoke. "Here to talk about the race? I can see it in your dopey eyes.". Groose replied smirking

Youmu ignored the rude statement that was given by Groose. She walked towards Groose, staring with her cold ice eyes. This made Groose even more nervous and frighten, but wasn't enough to put him in submission.

"What's your problem?". Groose grinned, with his arms rapped round his body. "His birds probably got lost in the clouds, because of its tiny brain.". Groose said laughing.

Reimu was about to come up to Groose to teach him some manners, but Link made a insulting remark, about his hair. Making Reimu laugh, and Youmu having a small giggle. This angered Groose very much so, making him comfort Link, pointing his finger towards him.

"We're getting pretty sick of you.". Groose moaned. "You never let us forget how you and Zelda go way back. You probably just want to win the race, so you can get some alone time with Zelda.".

Youmu laughed at that statement Groose had made absurdly. Groose instantly turned his head, and anger towards Youmu asking what was funny.

"That Zelda would never spend.". Youmu said smiling "Alone time with a guy as disgraceful as you.".

"Why you!". Groose roared

Youmu got ready in her fighting pose, but they both heard a very familiar voice coming from behind.

"Who would you be talking about?". Zelda said with a unhappy tone. "Groose!".

Everybody turned to see Zelda, staring at Groose, making Groose stand back a little, rubbing his head, and making a stupid face.

"Uh... Zelda..". Groose said nervously. "W-we were... Just playing around.".

"More like you attempted to fight Youmu.". Reimu muttered under her breath.

Zelda walked towards Groose, Link quickly moving out of the way. She pointed her finger towards Groose, making him bend back, and making a dumb look.

"Yeah right!". Zelda shouted. "You're just picking on these three aren't you.".

Zelda turned her head to her friends to confirm her suspicions. Link, Youmu, and Reimu noded. Groose glared at them, but then quickly turned his attention back to Zelda.

"They're students at academy like the rest of us.". Zelda commented "I'd expect a person like you to know better.".

Groose couldn't even speak a word, and kept staring at Zelda. While the others were eating some popcorn, watching Zelda scolding Groose. Groose then began to close his eyes, and fantasize about Zelda then came back to reality.

"Look I'm sorry okay.". Groose kindly said.

Groose and his two companions walked over to the edge.

"You better hurry and, find your bird". Groose shouted laughing. "Or be ready to taste failure.".

Reimu was running to them, telling them to wait, but she was too late. All three had jumped off the edge, flew away on their Loftwings while laughing. Reimu got irritated, and shouted only a few words.

"This is not over yet!". Reimu shouted from the top of her lungs.

Reimu walked back to the group, apologizing for not being quick enough to catch those blockheads. Link tried cheering Reimu up, which successfully worked. Though she still felt irritated.

Zelda then suggested that the group should split up, and look around Skyloft. Also asking the citizens around the plaza if they know anything about the incident. Zelda lifted up into the air, and shouting down she will look to see if she could spot Link's Loftwing.

**CHAPTER 3_Encounter The Bully_END**

Yeah I decided to make this chapter smaller, didn't really feel like doing another long chapter again. XD I hoped you enjoyed it, and are looking forward to more.


End file.
